


Risks

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Risks

Clint takes risks.  
He knows if you don't,  
Then the results,  
Wont be as satisfying.  
He does not mind the dangers in this.  
He minds the results though.  
He would get top notch results,  
If the risks are well calculated ones.


End file.
